A Second Life
by Peanut Butter Bacon
Summary: The Teen Titans have had some strange encounters in Jump City, but when Beast Boy claims to have run into a ghost... Slade becomes the least of their concerns. And for Mimikyu, she's always been rejected and fled from. She wants nothing to do with humans anymore. But when she falls inside an Ultra Wormhole, things get a little more complicated when she turns into a human herself!
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl in Jump City

**Note:** **I was bored and have been playin' and watching a ton of Pokémon stuff recently so now I started a fanfic on my second fav. I got inspiration for something like this from _Ryoko Ishida's_ story _"_ _Doubt and Trust"_. I suggest you guys go check it out 'cause I really enjoy it. This is my fourth story!**

 **Okay begin!**

* * *

Ultra Wormholes have been opening up all across Alola, and the Ultra Beats have both gained and lot ground to the region's trainers and even wild Pokémon. One such Pokémon is currently in a battle.

A pair of bright, glowing eyes shines in front of three Nihilego in a dark and dreary forest. A Shadow Claw emerges from underneath an injured Mimikyu's cloak and strikes one of the beasts, making it take the last of the damage it could and retreat through the wormhole where it came. Both of the remaining two go in for a Head Smash attack but Mimikyu jumps out of the way before leaping right back at them with a Wood Hammer. The attack nails one of the Tenticrual like things but the other moves back and hits Mimikyu with a Venoshock. The ghost/fairy falls onto the ground and makes a terrifying crackling noise as it gets back up.

"Kckckkkk"

Mimikyu then jumps at the beasts again, hits one with a Play Rough, and then immediately nails it with another Wood Hammer once it was over. The beast retreats and so it has become a one v one. The last beast strikes at the Pokémon with a Power Gem and the latter is sent crashing into a tree. Mimikyu is just barely staying up and is swaying back and fourth.

"Kwoh"

Minikyu's wooden tail becomes surrounded by a purple aura and the Nihilego pulls itself back. The two charge at one another and Mimikyu jumps and somersaults in the air to bring it's Wood Hammer attack down on the Ultra Beat's head while Nihilego goes for a Head Smash at the Pokémon. The two attacks collide and both monsters try to keep their hold but Mimikyu unfortunately can't hold it and is hit. The Pokémon is sent flying back and tumbles on the ground. The Ultra Beast grabs it and starts back towards the wormhole it came from. When they're almost inside, Mimikyu fires a Dazzling Gleam into Nihilego's face and the Ultra Beats drops the Pokémon. Nihilego falls backwards into the forest while Mimikyu falls inside the portal... the attack somehow causing the portal to warp and change.

* * *

Titans Tower...

The Teen Titans had just kicked the HIVE members out of their tower and the were looking at the "damage" done.

"Nooo! This is the worst thing that could ever happen! My tunes! They've been... alphabetized." Beast Boy announces before dashing back to the shelves and flings C.D.s out. "How am I ever going to find anything!"

While all this is going on, Cyborg is looking high and low for something and Raven is walking down the stairs into the main room with one of her cloaks over her arms.

"They went into my room. No-one should ever go into my room." she says.

Starfire then appears and gasps. "Someone has disposed of all our blue, furry food."

Cyborg then lifts up the couch and is looking underneath. "You gotta be kidding me. The whole place gets cleaned and I still can't find the..."

Robin gets his attention by whistling. He then smirks and points to the top of the table in front of the couch where the TV remote lies.

"Hah!" Cyborg laughs and puts the couch back down.

All the Titans then either sit on or stand behind the couch to watch television and Cyborg is opening his mouth to speak when Raven gains a headache and places both of her hands on the sides of her head before falling to her knees.

"Raven?" Beast Boy questions as they all look at her in worry.

"Nhg…" Raven tried to speak but the pain was too much.

Robin then jumps over the couch, kneels down in front of her, and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Raven. What's wrong?"

The magic girl's headache starts to disperse and she releases on of the hands on her head but is still wincing from the pain.

"Something's entered the city." she tells them.

"Some... thing?" Beast Boy asks.

"What? Like some sort of magic thing?" questions Cyborg.

"I-I'm not sure. But it's not a welcoming presence, I can guarantee that." Raven says, causing the other Titans to worry again.

"What do we do?" asks Starfire.

"We investigate. Star and I will scout the east side of the city. Raven, you and Cyborg search the west. Beast Boy, you take the south. If anyone sees anything suspicious, we report it to the others. Titans, GO!"

* * *

Somewhere in the city...

Mimikyu wakes up sitting against a wall in a dark alleyway, the only lighting comes from the moonlight. The first thing she notices is that she's no longer in the forest. The second however, is that the dumpster across from her is pretty small in comparison to any others that she's seen before. Mimikyu then attempts to stand but fails. Her legs, she can only feel two of them. She looks down and is shocked.

"Kkck?"

Her legs... look like a humans? Not only that, but her eyes are higher up than usual. She then looks to the side and notices that one part of her cloth is detached but yet still attached to the rest of her outfit. She moves one of her arms to pick up the cloth, only to realize that it's inside of it. She then lifts up both arms and sticks them out in front of her, the pieces of cloth that are surrounding them are longer than them and continue a short distance past her hands. She also notices that her arms don't come out from the bottom of her cloak with her legs, Mimikyu slowly pulls one of the sleeves down and crackles again as a human hand and arm are revealed.

She shakily stares at it until she notices a glimmer coming from the dumpster. She weakly uses her arms to push herself off the ground and lean against the wall for support as she stands. She puts one of her legs forwards and begins to walk like a ragdoll towards the dumpster. Halfway through she learns that she has to keep her head up and straight. When she finally reaches the dumpster, she sees part of a broken mirror and shakily picks it up. Again she becomes shocked. She slowly angles the broken glass up and down to view her body.

Mimikyu is now a human girl with a long, tannish, slim fitting hoodie that's zipped up to completely cover her head and face as the zipper sits on top of her head. The front of her "face" looks the exact same as her homemade Pikachu costume with the drawn on eyes, cheeks, and mouth; the hoodie even has the ears on the top sides and the drawn on eyes have holes in the middle of them for her black eyes to see through. The outfit goes down to three fourths of the way to her knees and the bottom still has the same cut out triangle pattern all the way around like usual, so do the sleeves that extend past her hands. There are still two holes from where her eyes used to be that show parts of her stomach. Her wooden tail is glued to the part of her cloak that covers her tailbone and she doesn't have on shoes or socks.

"Kkkck kwoh" Mimikyu crackles.

Is she really a human? Why? What did that portal do to her? A human is the last thing she would ever want to be. Okay, the last thing ever aside from a Pikachu.

"Well, what do we have here?" a voice says and Mimikyu turns to the side to see two males looking at her.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" the same one asks.

"Kkkcck" Mimikyu crackles again.

"Umm... I'm not sure about this." the less buff of the two tells his partner.

"Oh come on. The kid does some dumb noise with her throat and you're scared?" says the bigger of the two.

"It's not that. It's just... You know how many costumed freaks come in and out of this place. If it was a normal girl I'd be all for it, but this..."

"Look at her. She looks like a drunk teenager from the way she's standing. I don't think this'll be a problem."

Mimikyu then puts the broken mirror piece down and starts to walk away off-balanced.

"Hey, kid! Don't you walk away while we're talking." says the buffer man.

Mimikyu stops, turns her head at them, and crackles. "Kkkck kwoh"

The man then walks up and grabs her arm.

"Why don't you come with us for a second?" he asks with a smirk.

"Kkkcck" Mimikyu responds before her eyes turn into bright yellow, four sided stars.

The man shields his eyes with his free arm and Mimikyu pulls hers back. A Shadow Claw forms and she impales the man with it, lifting him off the ground and sending him flying and crashing in front of his horrified partner as blood pours out from him body. The human died with one strike? Wherever that wormhole sent her, the humans here are much weaker then the ones back in Alola. They can get hit by Flamethrowers and Thunderbolts and take minimal damage. Mimikyu then turns and looks at the other thug as his eyes are wide and he's trembling.

"I-I-I'm sorry about h-him. I uh, uh..." he stutters.

"Kckckk" Mimikyu crackles.

These are obviously bad people, so they will be dealt with accordingly. By pain. Mimikyu's eyes then begin to shine again and her body brightly shines a light blue glow and the goon shrieks.

"I-I'm sorry!" he yelps before getting hit with a Dazzling Gleam that sends him flying back and into a streetlight, the impact killing him instantly and the metal bends from where it was hit.

"Kckkk" Mimikyu crackles before heading off in the opposite direction, the darkness completely hiding her form.

* * *

Beast Boy's view...

Beast Boy's flying around the southside of the city as an eagle when he hears a load blast and a scream. He heads in that direction immediately and turns back into his normal form when he reaches the scene. A guy about nineteen or so is laying facedown in front of a streetlight that looks as though his body flew into it and it bent.

"Dude, you okay?!" he asks panically as he turns him over.

No response.

"C'mon man, talk to me!"

Still nothing.

Beast Boy then shakes him to try and wake him up but the older teen's head just reals back after he's done. The Teen Titan then realizes that the guy's neck is broken along with his back. Beast Boy quickly pulls out his communicator.

"Robin! There's a guy with a broken neck and back in front of the alleyway that's next to the ice-cream shop!" he yells before turning to look inside the alleyway.

 _"What?!"_ questions Robin over the communicator.

Beast Boy is staring at the other body in the alleyway. "Dude... there's two of them."

 _"Two of what?!"_

"TWO BODIES! THERE'S TWO BODIES!"

 _"Starfire and I are on our way over there now. Just stay put."_

Beast Boy knows that there was only one way the perp could have gone based on the face that he didn't see anyone on the roads when he flew over.

 _"Beast Boy? Beast Boy!"_

The green Titan ignores Robin as he runs down the alleyway. After a minute of running, he makes it out of the long and dark space and comes upon another road. Beast Boy looks from left to right and faintly sees a figure poorly walking on the latter sidewalk.

"Hey, wait a minute!" he orders as he runs after them.

"I said stop!" he yells as he is gaining on them.

"Stop moving!" he commands as he jumps towards them.

Beast Boy tries to wrap his arms around and tackle the figure but he goes right through them.

"What the...?" the shapeshifter questions before pushing himself up and looking at the girl above him.

"Why did you not stop?!" he questions and the girl makes a noise with her throat.

"Kkkcykc"

Beast Boy tries to grab the girl's arm and she jumps back. He then tries to tackle her again and just like last time, he passes right through her.

"What the heck?!" he questions before transforming into a gorilla and trying again, he still passes through her.

"Kykk kwoh" the girl crackles as she turns around to look at him.

Beast Boy then tries to punch her but his fist goes through her head.

'Wh-What?' he thinks before looking into her eyes as his fist is still in the lower portion of her head.

The girl crackles again and the Titan's eyes widen as hers turn into bright yellow stars and the stick tail on her back becomes surrounded by a purple aura. The girl then spins around, hits him across his chest with the wooden tail, and sends him flying back. Beast Boy then shakes his head as he stands back up and turns into a tiger before running at and swiping through her with his claws.

'What the heck is this?!' he thinks to himself before looking back at the off-looking girl.

The girl then swings her body around so that she's bent over with her arms and head hanging down. Beast Boy can feel himself pale as the girl twitches while crackling again.

* * *

Back on the other side of the alleyway...

Robin's standing with his arms crossed at the scene and the police are there with tarps over the bodies of the man and the older teenager as Cyborg and Raven approach.

"Woah. What happened here?" Cyborg asks Robin in surprise. "I know that you said to meet you over here as fast as possible, but this is a little..."

"Beast Boy found them about twelve minutes ago." Robin tells him.

"And where is he?" Raven asks.

"We don't know. I told him to stay put but I lost connection with him. Starfire's searching for him now."

As if on que, the tameranian floats out of the alleyway with the green Titan unconscious in her arms.

"I have found him." she announces as she lands in front of them.

"What happened?" questions Cyborg.

"I do not know. I found him not awake and laying in a pile of bricks from a broken wall. It looks like he has had a fight."

"Raven, you take him back to the tower and see what you can do about his injuries. Starfire, Cyborg, we're going to look for Beast Boy's attacker. Titans, GO!"

* * *

On the streets...

Mimikyu's once again walking on the streets of whatever city she's in and is now looking for a place to rest in order to recover from the injuries she received from the Nihilego. Why did she have to turn into a human? She's hasn't even been here for an hour and two humans and some sort of green Ditto thing have attacked her. Mimikyu then walks by a warehouse and looks inside on of the windows. It seems as though it hasn't been used in a while so she breaks the chain lock on it with a Shadow Claw and allows herself inside. She closes the metal door behind her and sits against a box until she dozes off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: A Ghost?

**Note: Forgot to list this in the first chapter, but here's how I'm treating the Teen Titans in Pokémon fashion.**

 **Robin: Fighting**

 **Cyborg: Steel**

 **Raven: Ghost**

 **Starfire: Fire/Fairy**

 **Beast Boy: Normal**

 **Also thanks to _SilverWolf1130_ , I have decided that Mimikyu is able to use more than four moves because now that she's a human, she's not restricted to some of the rules of being a Pokémon so this can be a little more interesting.**

 **Okay Begin!**

* * *

Titans Tower...

Beast Boy's eyes slowly open to show that he's inside the medical room of the Tower, he sits up on the bed and places a hand on his head. After a few moments, he swings his legs over the side of the bed and walks out into the halls before entering the main room where all the rest of the Titans are.

"Good, you're up. How are you feeling?" Robin asks as he walks up to him.

"I have a small headache but other than that I'm fine." Beast boy replies.

"So what happened?" questions Cyborg.

"Okay, this is going to sound nuts; but I got into a fight with a ghost."

This reply gets a laugh from Cyborg, a confused look from Starfire, and looks of skepticism from Robin and Raven.

"I'm serious! I fought a ghost!"

Cyborg keeps on laughing.

"What is a 'g-oste'?" questions Starfire.

"Myths that are found in horror movies and stories. Basically they are people or animals who have died but their souls stay on earth. They don't exist though." Robin explains.

"Okay, then how do you explain the fact that I kept going right through her like she wasn't even there?" Beast Boy asks.

"She was probably a hologram. A projection."

"Yeah, like a hologram can send me crashing through a brick wall!"

"Then she has powers. But whatever the case may be, we need to find her."

"What did this girl look like?" questions Raven.

"Umm, let's see. I never really saw her face, she had on one of those zip-up hoodies that cover your face. The thing was a tan color and had black tipped ears on it while the zipped up part on her face looked like it had a face drawn on with crayons. The sleeves went over her hands, she had a wooden tail attached to her tailbone, oh, and she stood in a weird way and made sounds like this!"

Beast Boy then slumps over and lets his head and hands hang down and he does his best to imitate the crackling noises she made.

"And when she attacked me, her wooden tail had become surrounded with this strange purple glow before she hit me with it; and she also had these giant, purple, glowing claws. She actually gave me the creeps."

"Are you sure that you're just not making this up?" asks Cyborg.

"No. Beast Boy's not smart enough to come up with a figure like that. If he was making it up, it'd be some dumb laser robot or something." Raven says.

"Thank you, Raven." Beast Boy says before he realizes that he was just insulted. "Hey!"

"Are you saying there might actually be a g-oste in the city?" Starfire asks.

"Yeah, Raven, that sounds a little ridiculous." states Robin.

"I assure you that they do in fact exist. But, this is not one I've ever heard of before." replies Raven.

"Hah! I told you!" Beast Boy exclaims as he points a finger at Robin.

"That, shouldn't be possible." Cyborg says, still somewhat in denial.

"Says the half man half robot that's in a room with an alien, a green shapeshifter, a girl with magic powers, and a teenage martial artist that was the sidekick to the most feared crime fighter in the world." Raven deadpans.

"... Point taken. So what do we do? If she is this thing that is invulnerable to attacks, then how do we fight her?"

"We could try the befriending." Starfire suggests.

"If Beast Boy found her near the murders she could be linked to them, and if that's the case, this is not someone we make friends with." Robin says much to the tameranian's disappointment. "We need to find out who this is. We'll search the city and see if we can find this girl. But this time, we stay together. Titans, GO!"

* * *

The abandoned warehouse...

Mimikyu wakes up to the blinding light that's pouring in from one of the windows of the warehouse. She uses one arm to shield her eyes and the other to help herself get off the ground. The Pokémon moves out of the sunlight and hears her stomach growl. Mimikyu then walks out of the warehouse and tries to find a berry bush or something. This place could at least be kind enough to supply her with that. But no, she has to be in a large city with absolutely no berries to be found. Just like in Alola, Mimikyu travels out of sight of everyone, be it human or Pokémon, in order to not scare them off. But for her, this has become more of a force of habit instead of her actually caring if she does or not anymore... sunlight also isn't her favorite thing in the world. It's bright and annoying.

Mimikyu eventually smells something pleasant and walks towards it. The scent leads to a shop with tables, chairs, and umbrellas outside that are host to several humans; one of them being that green Ditto thing from the night before. She starts to walk across the street towards the smell of food and ignores the humans gasping and speeding away from her. The closer she gets to the food, she becomes able to hear the humans, green Ditto, and possible steel type talking but chooses to ignore it due to the fact that she doesn't really care. Unknown to her, the human in the purple cloak tenses up as she feels her presence. From Mimikyu's days of watching humans because she wanted to make friends, she knew what to do when she reached the restaurant. She sits down outside and picks up a menu, pulling it up to her "face" just in time to hide herself from the hooded girl as she turns around.

A waiter comes out to take Mimikyu's order, but takes a step back when he sees her before sucking it up and forcing a smile; he does however relax when he notices that the Teen Titans aren't reacting, he assumes this is a good thing.

"Uh, What can I get you?" he asks.

Mimikyu takes the pen out of his breast pocket and draws a Pecha Berry on a napkin.

"I'm sorry, I've never seen that fruit before." he tells her.

Mimikyu scribbles over the drawing and draws out a Rawst Berry next to it.

"I'm sorry, I've uh, never seen that before either." the waiter says.

Seriously? Okay, one last time. Mimikyu scribbles over the second drawing and draws a Pinap Berry underneath the other two.

"Once again, I have to apologize." the man says.

Mimikyu then wads up the napkin and tosses it behind her before pointing a "cheese pizza", whatever in the world that was; she just wants SOMETHING.

"One cheese pizza coming up." the waiter says before he takes the menu but lets Mimikyu keep his pen out of a feeling of uneasiness about her.

With nothing to do, the Pokémon blanks out into her own thoughts.

* * *

Several _years ago..._

 _"Cutiefly, use Silver Wind!" the Pokémon's trainer shouts._

 _"Cutie-flyyy!" the Pokémon says as a sparkling wind emerges from it's wings but is swiftly dodged by a Krookodile._

 _The opposing Pokémon then lunges at Cutiefly and uses Crunch, doing massive damage and forcing it to the ground afterwards._

 _"Cutiefly!" the trainer calls out._

 _The Krookodile then tries to do the same thing to the trainer but the attack comes into the bug/fairy instead due to the fact that it got up as fast as it could and moved to save it's trainer. The small Pokémon then starts to glow a bright blue color and it's body fights back against the attack. The Krookodile is sent sliding back when Cutiefly finishes evolving into Ribombee.. The newly evolved Pokémon then launches it's new move Pollen Puff at the opposing Pokémon and does a great amount of damage upon contact. The Krookodile then digs into the ground._

 _"Fly upwards, Ribombee!" it's trainer commands and the Pokémon does as it's told, making the Krookodile miss it's attack._

 _"Dazzling Gleam!" the trainer yells and the newly evolved Ribombee fires the attack, knocking out the ground/dark type._

 _"Alright! You did it!" the trainer exclaims happily as he hugs his Pokémon._

 _"Bom!" the Pokémon says happily._

* * *

Back to present day...

*Ahem* Mimikyu hears and snaps back to the present to see those three humans with the green Ditto and the probable steel type standing in front of her.

"Can she even understand what we're saying?" the steel type asks it's companions.

Two talking Pokémon, that's pretty rare. Now that she has a good look at them, the two females don't seem like they might be human either. Then the last one...

"We need to talk. Now." the human tells her.

Mimikyu doesn't reply.

"Hello? Earth to ghost." the green Ditto says as he waves his hand in front of her face.

However, he didn't expect to get hit with a Wood Hammer and sent crashing into the table where it was previously sitting. Normally she would've started with a Shadow Claw, but she learned last night that the normal typing even sticks with whatever form of Ditto this is.

"Beast Boy!" the orange female exclaims.

The next thing they know, Mimikyu jumps on top of the table and they have to jump out of the way of a Shadow Claw. She attacks the only human there with two more of the same move but he dodges and jumps out of the way of them. This human, he looks like... he looks like... Mimikyu slashes at the human again but just like the last times, he moves out of the way.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Mimikyu hears one of the girls chant.

She jumps out of the way of... two Shadow Claws that came from the ground? The Pokémon lands and her feet slide across the road before stopping. Her head and arms hang down and she twitches when she starts to crackle.

* * *

The Titans view...

"Kyckyk"

"Alright Titans, let's..." Robin starts but notices an odd look on Raven's face. "What's wrong?"

"I just read her soul." the half demon explains.

"You can do that?! Cool!" Beast Boy yells.

Ignoring him, Raven continues: "I've never seen anything like it. Her soul seems to be split."

"What do you mean?" asks Starfire.

"I mean she doesn't seem to be neither alive nor dead."

"So she's... dying?"

"More like half dead, half alive."

"Isn't that kind of the same thing?" Cyborg questions.

"She's not dying, she's both dead and alive at the same time. It's hard to explain. But there's something else there, a great sense of anger."

"At what?" asks Beast Boy.

"I'm not sure, but it's very strong."

"So, we're about to fight a vengeful spirit that's somehow also partly alive and yet we can still go through it. That's a new one." Cyborg deadpans.

Their conversation is broken up when the "ghost girl" jumps at Raven and assaults her with a barrage of punches, kicks, and hits from her tail and sends her flying back. Cyborg tries to punch her but he passes through and she slashes him with one of those ghost claw things. Starfire throws several starbolts at her but the girl's wooden tail becomes surrounded by a purple aura and she hits the attacks back at her, some of them making contact. Robin and Beast Boy charge at her while the latter transforms into rhino but the girl fires a beam that sends Beast Boy sliding back and Robin's kick goes right through the girl before she hits him with her purple auraed tail. Starfire catches the girl off guard with an attack from above and the girl looks up to see a green, glowing fist head right for her.

The Titan's eyes grow in horror as the girl's head snaps back from contact like it broke and was even partly flattened. Starfire jumps back away from her and the girl's head slowly rolls back into place before she does the same thing to the tameranian that she did to Raven. Cyborg then hits the girl with a blast from his arm cannon and she's sent back flying before doing a backflip in mid air and attacking him several times with her ghostly claws before eventually grabbing him and throwing him into Beast Boy who was running at her as a wolf. Raven then sends several magical attacks at her but unfortunately all of them either miss or a dodged and the girl jumps at her, somersaults in the air, and brings her wooden tail down on the Titan's head, sending her crashing to the ground and causing a small crater.

Once the girl lands, Robin takes a swing at her with his bowstaff in the hopes that since they themselves can't do any damage to her, maybe an object can, like how Cyborg and Starfire's powers and Raven's magic does. However, the girl's tail lights back up and her and Robin block and dodge blows from one another until the girl is hit by a blast of magic from Raven and sent tumbling across the ground. The girl struggles to get back up as the three males of the Teen Titans stand side by side and the females are flying behind them.

"It's best if you just stay down." Robin tells the girl with his eyes narrowed, but she responds by crackling and slowly pushing herself up.

"What is her deal? She's got to know that she can't win this right?" Beast Boy asks.

"Why does she still wish to fight?" Starfire questions.

"Raven, you said she was angry. Is it possible that WE are who she's mad at?" Robin asks.

"Us? But we have never seen her before. What could we have done to make her upset?"

"Maybe BB made her mad yesterday when he tried to stop her?" Cyborg said jokingly.

Before anyone can answer, the girl does another crackling noise and sends both of her ghost-like claws at them and Raven crates a shield to protect them as the girl keeps slashing at it.

"I can't, hold it for much longer." Raven announces a few seconds before the shield breaks and Raven his hit in the stomach by one of the girl's attacks and is launched back.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yells before running to the rescue and catching her unconscious body in his arms before she hit the ground. "She's out cold, guys!"

Robin then throws three explosive batarangs at their opponent but she fires a beam from her body and they detonate from the impact, causing a cloud of smoke big enough to obscure their vision. After coughing for a second, Starfire looks up and sees a pair of yellow, glowing eyes. She gasps before she is hit with a barrage of punches, kicks, and hits from the girl's tail and sent flying into a car.

"Starfire!" Robin exclaims.

The leader of the Titans is unknowingly about to be hit with a ghost claw when Cyborg throws a faster and stronger punch at the girl than before, knocking her away. He was able to see her thanks to his robotic eye. The smoke then clears to show that the girl is on her feet again as she stands in the middle of the street, with her right arm on her left side and is slightly bent over.

* * *

Mimikyu's view...

Flash Cannon, Bullet Punch... it really did have to be a steel type after all. The last three opponents look at her in anger, especially the human. What did he have to be angry about? He knows nothing of pain. Mimikyu can feel her hands roll up into fists before she builds up some energy and fires a Dazzling Gleam at them. The three jump out of the way and the steel type fires another Flash Cannon. Mimikyu moves her upper body to the side and dodges the attack before firing her own Flash Cannon from her hands, hitting the steel type and making him cry out in pain as he was launched.

"Cyborg!" the green Ditto yells.

Mimikyu stares at her hands. How did she do that? She can't even learn Flash Cannon. Did she use Mimic? How? She should only be able to use four attacks at a time. She was interrupted from her thoughts when the green Ditto was running at her as some sort of new version of Mightyena and bites her leg.

* * *

The Titan's view...

'Wait, seriously?! Biting works?!' Beast Boy thinks to himself.

* * *

Mimikyu's view...

Mimikyu gets her attacker off by releasing a flurry of hits with Play Rough, knocking the green Ditto out and she immediately gets attacked by the human afterwards. All of his attacks are doing no damage and Mimikyu stops him from his assault by grabbing his throat and making him fall on a knee. The human's eyes were already filled with anger, but now that he can see that she can hardly even stand anymore but he also can't do any damage to finish the job; makes him even angrier.

"Who are you?" the human demands to know as he is slowly prying her hands of his neck.

"Kkkkyk" Mimikyu crackles as the two try to overpower one another.

It ends when Mimikyu uses Wood Hammer to strike the human's chest, making him cry out in pain, and launches him back into a building. She looks at his unconscious body and crackles before creating a Shadow Claw to finish him off. But before she can however, she feels a ton of pain in her side again and the attack fails so she can put her arm to her injury. She then notices that several parts of her outfit are ripped and torn, meaning that she has to make repairs before anyone sees her. While she doesn't care about human injury, she still doesn't want them to see her. So Mimikyu stumbles in pain down the street as fast as she can before remembering something. She turns back around, heads to the restaurant, and takes the food she ordered from the absolutely horrified waiter, before heading back to the abandoned warehouse.


	3. Update

**Dear readers: I want to apologize for the lack of uploads on any of my stories for the month and I'm just letting you all know that none of** **them are dead. It started off with me just taking a small break for a week or so in order to read some other stories, watch some anime, and play a few video games... but then I got an EEG done, registered for my collage classes which was kind of an issue for a small amount of false information I received, had to do a pretty good amount of house/yard work, and just haven't had motivation to write for most of these past days really; although I have written some parts of chapters and have one almost complete and even started on a new story. Yeah I know, five stories at once is a lot but hey... it's a Deadpool in RWBY story! Although one of if not our favorite merc is in a new incarnation that you'll have to wait for and I may or may not upload to the site in a while because four stories at once is already a pretty good amount to deal with... we'll see. So again, sorry for the wait and I'll hopefully have the next chapters for all my stories come out soon. :)**


	4. Chapter 3: That's No Pikachu

"Come on!" Robin yells angrily as he slams his fist down on a table.

Nearly two weeks have past since their confrontation with the ghost girl and the only other sign of her since then was footage of her breaking into a supermarket and taking a bunch of fruit and desserts over multiple trips and her stealing a sewing kit, glue, and crayons from a nearby craft store. Both were during the same night they fought.

"She has to run out of food at some point." the boy wonder states as he watches the streetlight footage of their battle.

"You've done almost nothing but try to find this girl and whoever this Slade guy is. You need to take a break." Cyborg tells him.

"No. Slade sent the HIVE after us and this girl has taken the lives of two people, she can't be allowed to roam free."

"But you're eyes look the awful." Starfire tells him.

"Star's right, you need sleep. Bad." Cyborg states.

"I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine." Robin says.

Starfire has a look of concern while Cyborg folds his arm and raises a brow.

"Look, once we get at least one of these guys... then I'll sleep for a week. How's that?"

 ***Thunder roar* *Power goes out***

"Well that's just great."

"Hang on. I'll go take care of it." Cyborg says before stepping out.

The biggest Titan makes his way through the dark thanks to his laser eye and fixes the problem. He gives a satisfied smirk before walking back down the hall and sees Raven and Beast Boy hiding behind the corner of a wall.

* * *

The abandoned warehouse...

Mimikyu raises and takes a bite out of an apple as she sits against a crate and watches the storm outside. Before the storms started a week ago, she managed to find out that she's in a place called "Jump City". What a strange name. What's even weirder however, is that the entire time it's stormed, there hasn't been a single drop of rain. Ever since she came to this place, it's been nothing but confusing and well... boring. She's had nothing to do ever since she's fixed her outfit... aside from realize that she would need to make another food run in the morning. Boredom isn't a new experience for her but still...

The ghost/fairy is interrupted from her apple when a bolt of lighting strike's the top of the warehouse, the blast was so strong that the ceiling tore open. Mimikyu lifts her shaded head to the sky and sees something big and blue standing next to something else yellow and blasting lighting on a rooftop. Yellow and lighting... a Pikachu?! First a Pikachu takes her life away and then another one of the little Muks destroys her home?!

Mimikyu quickly stands up, dropping her apple in the process, and a flash of lighting reveals her scowling mouth as she zips up her hood to cover her face.

* * *

Beast Boy's view...

He and the currently angry at him Starfire are in a fight with the two troublemakers calling themselves "Thunder and Lighting".

"Mwhahahaha! Your animal forms cannot protect you forever!" Lighting tells Beast Boy before getting hit by a ghost-like attack. "Hrk!"

"Raven?" the shapeshifter asks as he starts to look behind him.

He was going to turn into a buffalo and ram the troublemaker but his teammate did the work for him.

"Kyckc!"

… Or maybe not.

Instead of Raven, it's the girl who kicked their butts. ... Yay.

"Oh boy..." Beast Boy says.

"Gahh!" Lighting yells as he pushes himself off of the ground before looking at the half-ghost. "Who's this? Another player in our game? Very well then. Have at you!" he announces as he launches a bolt of lighting at the girl who blocks the attack with that magical beam thing of her's, the two attacks destroying one another.

Lighting closes his eyes and shakes his head to regain his vision after the flash from the two attacks canceling eachother out blinded him momentarily. He opens his eyes only for the first kind of attack she hit him with to collide with his stomach, forcing him to bend over in pain before another one strikes the back of his head, forcing it into the ground.

"Brother!" Thunder exclaims before hitting Starfire with a sound wave and running to attack the girl.

Her tail begins to glow and she jumps into the air towards Lighting, aiming the attack at his head when Thunder runs up and tries to ram her back... only for him to slightly phase through her and take the attack himself. The girl turns to look at the big guy tumble across the ground right before Lighting lifts his head off the ground with a smirk, grabs her ankles, and laughs as he gives her a jolt of electricity. His laughter dies moments later when the girl turns towards him with her head hanging across her shoulder, other than that she's completely unharmed.

She then picks him up with one of her spirit claws and throws him into a wall before snapping her head back into place.

Starfire then sees that Beast Boy is handling Thunder while the girl walks towards Lighting who appears to be barely conscious and sitting against the wall that cracked from his impact into it. The Tamaranian flies down in front of the girl and holds her arms out to the sides to signal her to stop.

"Stop, he has been hurt enough." she says, but is only met by the girl pushing her out of the way with one arm as she continues her approach.

Starfire then turns around and puts the girl in a standing Nelson Hold to try and stop her. She back kicks Starfire's knee, making her fall onto one leg before slipping out of her hold and pushes the Tamaranian backwards. She starts to turn around back towards Lighting when a red blast hits her in the face, her body hitting the massive pillar behind her. Getting pounded by rubble afterwards.

"Star!" Beast Boy exclaims in fear as he lets go of his grip on Thunder before running over to the damage.

He then turns into a spider and tries to squeeze his way through the rubble but when that doesn't works, he turns back into his normal form and stars throwing broken pieces away from the pile as he calls out her name and apologizes for his prank back at the tower earlier that day. He then notices a shadow appear over his head and turns around to see the Tamaranian standing behind him with a smile on her face.

"Starfire!" he exclaims joyfully right before transforming into a kitten and jumping in her arms.

*chuckles* "I am glad you are unharmed as well." she tells him and he jumps to the ground before transforming back into himself and getting into a pleading position on his knees.

"I am sooo sorry. You gotta forgive me."

"I already have." Starfire says as she puts her hands on his shoulders before looking back to the pile. "Now quickly, we must make sure the girl is okay."

*gasp* "Oh man, you're right!"

The two then begin to search though the pile until Starfire gasps at something and drops the piece of rubble she was holding.

"You find her?" Beast Boy asks as he runs over before looking down at the place where his friend tore her eyes away from.

The girl's arm is laying across the ground with the sleeve torn in who and the rest of her body is still under the wreckage and some of the exposed skin on her arm is covered in bruises... she was flattened.

"... Oh man."

Beast Boy then hears a ringing noise and looks down to his communicator.

 _"Beast Boy, where are you guys?"_ Robin asks.

"We're on the roof of that art museum, we ran into some trouble."

 _"Thunder and Lighting?"_

"Yeah... and that weird girl too."

 _"What?!"_

"Robin... she's..." Beast Boy was planning on saying "gone," but instead he is greeted with the sight of the ghost's hand slowly clenching before firing a beam at the mess on top of her, freeing herself and standing up as though not much had occurred.

* * *

Stupid stupid red hyper beam. Whoever fired that thing would be sent to the Distortion World and eaten by Giratina when she got ahold of them. First thing's first. End that Pika… drat.

Mimikyu is pulled out of her thoughts when she sees the green Ditto and whatever the orange female was supposed to be staring at her in shock. The Pokémon is annoyed with their presence but soon ignores them due to the Pikachu being no longer in sight, causing her to walk past the two and search for it.

"H-hey, wait!" the Green Ditto calls out to her, but is still ignored.

* * *

 _"What's going on, Beast Boy?!"_ Robin questions.

"Well, I was going to say that she got crushed by a giant pillar, but she blew it up and is ignoring us. She looks like she's searching for something." the shapeshifter replies.

"Do you thing she is looking for the lightning guy?" asks Starfire. "She seemed to be pretty angry with him."

The girl shifts her attention toward Starfire once she mentions him. "Kykc."

"I think, that's a yes?" Beast Boy says while questioning himself at the same time.

"Are you fighting against the brothers as well?" asks the tameranian.

"Kycck kwow."

The ghost-like being then walks up to Starfire stares into her eyes as if trying to get an answer, having to look up seeing as she is only two inches taller than Beast Boy. Somewhat frightening the redhead as she uncomfortably looks at the drawn on face of the girl's hoodie.

"Kykck."

"I-I uh..."

Before she can get anything else out, a large flame monster in the distance roars and catches all of their attention.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Beast Boy shrieks as he points at it.

"Let us go meet with the others." Starfire says, before turning to the non-Titan. "I don't know why you are angry with us or Lightning, but if you come with us you may find him."

The girl stares at them for a few moments before responding. "Kkyk."

"So... is that a yes?" asks Beast Boy, getting his answer in the form of the girl running past them and jumping off of the roof.

* * *

"Okay, how are we supposed to fight that?" Cyborg questions as he points at their newfound opponent.

Robin opens his mouth to answer, but is stopped when he sees his two missing teammates and the murdering girl running up to them. "What is she doing here?!"

"Dude, it's okay! She agreed to help us." Beast Boy explains.

The girl then walks up to Robin and the two stare into each others' masks for what seems like nearly an hour for everyone watching. The feeling in the air making them on edge.

"Fine." Robin says, eventually breaking the silence. "However, we deal with her as soon as the big guy is taken care of."

"Kyckykck."

"Titans, GO!' The team leader announces, causing the rest of them to run after the goliath.

Does that guy have to say that every time? Whatever, let them deal with the flame monster. She has her own opponent, and this time... he's not getting away.

* * *

"Go, young masters. Fire is your creation, they have no right to destroy your fun." states Slade.

"Yes! We must fight!" agrees Lightning.

"But, brother..." Thunder starts to argue, but is cut off when a noise is heard to their left.

"Kyck kwoh!"

The three then turn to look at the source, seeing the girl with her back half bent over and her arms hanging down as her face is perfectly level and staring at them.

"Kyckyk!"

"You. You're the annoyance from earlier!" Lightning states.

"Ah." says Slade. "You're the child who defeated the Titans, are you not? I have to say that aside from Robin, our encounter is one that I have been looking forward to."

As if on cue, Robin appears out out seemingly nowhere and kicks the staff out of Slade's hand, distracting Thunder and Lightning long enough for Mimikyu to leap into the air and bring a wood hammer down on Lightning's skull, slamming him into the ground. Thunder grabs her shoulder in retaliation, only to get hit with a play rough attack, sending him flying back into a tree. Lighting responds in turn via grabbing Mimikyu's ankles once again and releasing a load of lighting into her body. She manages to slash him away with a shadow claw, stumbling back and twitching in pain for a bit.

Sure she may be a high leveled Pokémon, but she shouldn't take too many more hits. Yeah, it was only twice where she got hurt; but a hyper beam to the face, which also resulted in her getting buried alive by stone, and a direct thunder attack lasting for several seconds isn't exactly a good time. However, if she falls today, she's taking that stupid electric rat down with her.

Thunder fires a thunder beam and Lighting launches an electric bolt at Mimikyu, who sends a dazzling gleam at them. She however has to break it off and dive out of the way due to her not being able to hold it as the force of the two proved to be too much in her current state. Lighting then walks towards her with a raised fist whilst Thunder watches in a conflicted state from a distance. The former is about to strike the girl still laying on the ground, but is stopped mid swing when she grabs his wrist... ready to do tenfold to him what that hit would have done to her. She starts off with a point black shadow ball that sends him flying back before hitting him into the air with a wood hammer, smacking him back down with a second. After his brother is smacked down into a crater in the earth, Thunder rushes to him and picks him up over his shoulder in order for him to be able to dodge multiple shadow claws that Mimikyu is using to keep herself in the air whilst attacking them.

The ghost-fairy type is hit with an attack from Thunder once he sees an opening, making her fly back. Thunder then zaps himself and his brother towards where the latter can see the destruction that their "fun" is causing. The two then zap into the sky and create rain, dousing the fires and destroying the flame titan, resulting in everyone present celebrating.

"Awhaw! That's what I mean! Very nice!" exclaims Cyborg as Beast Boy turns towards the two who started the whole mess in the first place.

Thunder bows at his arrival. "I am sorry for the trouble we have made." he says before elbowing his injured brother in the side.

"I am... also sorry." he states while bowing as well.

"You have taught us much green one. Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Thank the person who taught me." replies Beast Boy.

"And thank you for helping to defeat the flame monster." Starfire says.

Lighting opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off however, when a shadowy hand grabs his shoulder and throws him into a tree a distance away. Mimikyu standing angrily facing away from the big group and towards her hardly able to stand target.

"What are you doing?!" questions Starfire as everyone gets ready to fight the anomaly.

However, each of their guards drop when Mimikyu turns around and they all get creeped out by looking at her bleeding leg, bloodstains seeping into her hoodie from just below the left side of her chest and one of her arms, the article of clothing being ripped in several places as well. What terrified them the most however, was her colored on face, washing away in the rain.

"Kyckyk!"

Mimikyu then throws her arms into the air, creating two large shadow claws as she does so, and slams the attacks on top of the Titans and Thunder; forcing them to move out of the way. With her opportune moment upon her, she quickly turns and launches herself at the beaten Lighting; ready to end him with a wood hammer.

"Brother!" calls out Thunder in worry.

The attacks hits, but not the Pikachu that Mimikyu was aiming for. It hits a metal staff. The ghost-fairy jumps away from the scene and stares angrily at Robin.

"That's enough." states the Boy Wonder. "Stand down. Now."

Yeah, as if a Team Rocket jerk could order her around. Injured or not, she's done taking orders from humans; especially ones with reputations like theirs. That being said, she launches three shadow balls in his direction. Robin deflects two with his staff before slamming the final down into the dirt as he runs at her. Steel and powered up wood clash several times before the leader of the Teen Titans tries to kick his opponent, failing to remember in the heat of battle that he would pass through her, resulting in he himself getting a kick to the face.

Mimikyu then launches another shadow ball at Lighting, which is destroyed by Starfire. The Pokémon lets out an angry cackle and turns toward the alien, getting hit in the back of the head by Robin's staff while she wasn't paying attention.

"Is she down?" Beast Boy asks when the girl doesn't get back up, eventually beginning to poke her with a stick.

"Stop that. We need to take her and Lighting back to the tower for medical, we can question our unknown acquaintance when she wakes up." states Raven.

"I think Raven should be the one to talk to her." says Cyborg.

"Why me exactly?"

"Because you're both mystical beings or whatever. What with all your gibberish spells, you might be able to communicate with her. Not to mention you can both get scary."

"They are not gibberish! And do you see me calling for you whenever the toaster breaks?"

"Ooooh! Burn!" Beast Boy laughs.

"Quiet, you walking buffet."

"Do you think that might actually work?" asks Robin while Beast Boy sadly deflates.

"I don't know if I could actually understand her, but I suppose it's worth a shot."


	5. Update 2

**Dear Readers: Hey y'all, I know it's been a while and so here's a short update. I got a job, so yay. I've also been pretty busy with moving as I had to help my sister and her fiancée move into their own place and had to move everything from my house into two other new places. We finally got it put on the market today. There was a point where I got back to working on my stories on here... but that didn't last long as my dog, who has been in my family for nearly my entire life, had a stroke and is having eating and walking problems so I've been worried over him constantly and spending a lot of my spare time with him. I apologize for the lack of uploads and I hope I'll have something out soon.**

 **Until then,**

 ** _PBB_**


	6. Chapter 4: What Lies Beneath

**Note: WARNING! This chapter contains spoilers for the finale of the Pokemon Sun and Moon anime. If you have not seen the finale, I encourage you not to read the chapter until you do so. Also, shoutout to _SilverWolf1130_ for giving the suggestion that Mimikyu and Raven speak to one another.**

 **Okay, begin!**

* * *

It's been almost half an hour since the Titans returned to the tower with their newfound friends and prisoner. Thunder had been questioned if he and his brother knew the girl, to which he replied that they did not. This obviously had created more questions than answers. If she doesn't know them, why was she so persistent on attacking Lighting over everyone else? On top of that, why does she show increased anger towards Robin? Who is she? Where did she come from? Why does she possess so many abilities? Why did she attack Beast Boy in their first and second encounters but left him alone the third time around? The only things they know is that she's a female with extremely pale skin and is dangerous. That's all they've got.

Starfire finally opens the door to the medical room so Robin can enter after the alien has wrapped the girl's injuries in cloth to hold back the bleeding and wanted to change the girl's soaked and bloodied hoodie into a pair of her own clothes due to the fact that the Titans don't really have any clothes aside from a few different outfits of the same stuff they always wear. However, Robin had expressed his feelings towards giving the murderer the kindness of doing so, but Starfire kept on begging, so the old sidekick to the famed Batman eventually gave in. Although, Starfire was admittedly too creeped out by the hood which had been partly washed away in the rain and had decided not to touch it. Instead, she just pulled the girl's hoodie back down when she was done dressing the wounds, never having uncovered the girl's face.

"Has she woken up at all?" questions Robin.

"No, she is still unconscious from our encounter." Starfire replies. "Where is Raven? I thought she was going to try to talk to her."

"She'll be here shortly. She's currently searching for a way to translate our guest's dialect."

"Huh?"

"She's looking for a way to see what the girl is saying when she makes those noises."

"Oh, okay."

It's at this point were Robin notices that the girl's hood was still up.

"I thought you had attended to her wounds?" he states with confusion.

"I did," his teammate replies. "but I thought about what you had said with not giving her a pair of my clothes and decided to just put hers back on."

"Why is her face covered up again then?"

"Oh, uhh... b-because, I thought that you would like to be the one to do it because you've been trying to find her so bad for a while now." Starfire says with a forced smile.

Robin doesn't give a reply for about three seconds before asking "You're scared of her hood, aren't you?"

The Tamaranian's smile deflates and she drops her head. "Yes."

"It's just a mask, Star. It can't do anything to you."

After that, the boy wonder walks past the alien and walks up to the medical bed, stopping by their prisoner's head. He moves his hand to unzip the hood when Raven enters the room, making him stop and turn to face her.

"I found the spell that translates dialects, and the good news is that whatever it is she's using, it's not demonic. As a matter of fact, I couldn't find her language anywhere. There are a few known clicks and chatters, but this is different than what's written." the half-demon states.

"Well at least it's not demonic, but I don't like the fact that what she's saying is an unknown." Robin voices.

"Neither do I, but at least there is a way to speak with her."

"And you're positive that this will work?"

"I am."

At that moment, Beast Boy and Cyborg enter the room.

"Did we miss anything?" questions the former.

"Aren't you not supposed to be with the brothers?" Starfire asks.

"They said that they needed to get going so they can make amends with the city, but they told us to tell the rest of you dudes thanks for letting Lighting stay here to recover."

"So did Raven speak with our other guest yet?" questions Cyborg.

"I was just about to start." Raven answers. "But first, I need everyone to stay clear of her. I'm not sure what might happen."

Robin nods in response before he and Starfire give their teammate the space she requires. Afterwards, Raven crosses her legs while floating in the air and chants "Azarath Metrion Zinthos;" transporting her conscious into the mind of the Titans' prisoner.

After a moment of silence, Beast Boy speaks up. "So, what now?"

"We wait," replies Robin. "and hope that Raven can deal with whatever is going on in there."

* * *

Raven's view...

The daughter of Trigon opens her eyes to find herself inside what appears to be an old and rundown supermarket that looks as though no one has set foot inside of for years. Rusted shopping carts, rotten groceries, dusty and molded toys, etc. lay about the floor and counters. The place inside of a person's mind holds meaning to that individual. For example, Raven's place of mind is where she was born, where her prophecy lies, Azarath. So does that mean that this "ghost girl" lives in a place such as this? Maybe she lived here before whatever unfortunate incident had turned her into the half-living, half-dead creature she is now took place? It could possible to be where the incident had transpired.

Shortly after Raven begins to move around the supermarket, the sound of a static possessed form of music reaches her eardrums. The magic wielding teen follows the volume of the music until she comes upon a pile of the store's items right in front of the right hand wall. Raven begins to move a shopping cart, a carton of eggs, a jug of milk, three stuffed toys, and a bottle of shampoo before coming upon an old, beat up radio. The blue-haired girl picks up the device and is surprised to find that the nob for the volume is missing. While thinking about how the device even began to play, one of the registers back at the front of the store dings, grabbing her attention. Raven puts down the raidio and flies over to the register, finding nothing there. She looks around for the girl's brain figment, but finds nothing. She once again begins to wonder about the store, the sound of items being knocked off a shelf in front of her and to the left. Once again, upon reaching her destination, Raven finds nothing. Is the girl toying with her?

"If this is your idea of trying to frighten me out of your head, it's not working." the sorceress of the Teen Titans states.

Raven floats around the store once more in search of the girl in the hoodie. This goes on for another minute until she spots something to her right moving about. As she once again finds nothing after heading to the location, a tick mark forms on the Titan's head.

"Will you stop hiding already?! Or do I have to tear the market down?!" she yells.

The only response she is given is a glass plate being flung at the back of her head from seemingly nowhere. Raven senses it just in time to let out a surprised gasp and duck underneath it. The object shatters on the toppled over cart that was previously in front of her mere seconds a go.

"Alright, you, I..." the begins to say. However, she stops mid sentence when a half-eaten bruised apple rolls up to her feet, making her look at it. Almost immediately after, she makes out the sound of a metal door unlocking, drawing her attention to the back of the store.

* * *

Beast Boy's view...

The green shapeshifter just continues to look at the unconscious girl on the medical bed as the rest of his team engage in a conversation as to keep themselves occupied. Eventually, he feels a hand rest upon his shoulder.

"Something on your mind?" questions Robin.

"I just want to know what's up." Beast Boy replies. "I just got to thinking."

"That's a dangerous thing to do." deadpans Cyborg, who also turns his attention to the youngest member of the team.

The green skinned teen gives his metallic best friend a glare before continuing. "Raven said that the girl's in some kind of half-dead state right?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Raven's conscious opens the doors to one of the "employees only" sections of the store. She scans the room for some kind of metal door, and finds it in the back of the room.

* * *

"And the only people she's attacked have been us, Thunder and Lightning, and those guys in the alleyway. She never bothered anyone else. Then all the rest of us were ignored when Lighting showed up. She focused soley on him until we stood in her way."

"What's your point?" asks Robin.

* * *

Raven moves her hand towards the handle of the door.

* * *

"I just got to thinking about what if Lighting is responsible for the state she's in now? I mean, it seems like they've been doing that kind of thing up until just a little while ago, maybe not here, but in other cities or something." Beast Boy proclaims.

"You think that he may have done this to her on accident?" Starfire questions.

"That, or someone slash something similar to him."

* * *

The door clicks open to what is revealed to be a cleared out freezer with no running power.

* * *

"What about the guys on the street? Or us for that matter?" Cyborg asks.

This time, Robin answers. "There are some sick individuals out there. People who will do bad things just for kicks." A series of unsettling hysterical laughter rises within the ex Boy Wonder's mind, leaving the room in a pause for everyone else. "And after looking up information about the two guys our mystery person killed, one of them served time for several accounts of sexual assault and the abusage of alcohol."

"So it's possible that she was just protecting herself?"

"Possibly, but that does not excuse the fact that she killed them and showed immediate aggression to Beast Boy or the rest of us."

"But what if someone with powers did make her what she is?" questions Starfire. "What if she does not like us because of what the person did to her?"

The three males of the Teen Titans give each other looks before turning back to the Tamaranian.

* * *

Raven's view...

The daughter of Trigon holds her hand out in front of her and creates a light in her palm, allowing her to see. She examines the walls to find that they have many colored pictures of some kind of yellow mouse thing that were either drawn with crayons or actual taken photos.

"Oh-kay." Raven says, admittedly confused by what she was looking at.

Focusing on the walls, Raven neglects to look at the floor in front of her. This in turn leads her to step on something that makes somewhat of a crunching noise. The mystical teen extends her view downwards as she lifts her foot to find that she had stepped on a box of used crayons. Continuing to look on the floor, she also spots a needle and thread. Almost immediately after spotting the items, Raven hears the door slam and lock behind her, forcing her to turn towards it. After doing so, she puts her non lit up hand on her forehead.

"Oh, Raven, you idiot." she curses herself.

The blue-haired Teen Titan takes notice of a small shadow in between the legs of her own and turns around with her eyes glowing. However, she pauses when she sees what exactly is casting the silhouette. Standing in front of Raven, is some kind of creature sitting at 8" tall and with no visible feet. It just has some sort of shadow bottom, for lack of a better term. The most important detail however, is that the creature has the same cloak and wooden tail as the ghost girl who she is looking for. For a moment, Raven thinks it to be some kind of toy... but those ideas are almost immediately destroyed as the figure begins to blink. The cute, little figure that was standing there one second, was replaced by the ghost girl before changing back into the small form. This continues for a handful of seconds, only stopping after a short series of clicks. However, while the chattering is what the Titans had been hearing whenever they met the girl, this time, thanks to Raven's spell, a voice is finally heard.

 _"SeE mEeeEe?"_

Before Raven can either process that the small figure in front of her and the girl who has attacked at least one member of the mystical Titan's team on three different occasions are the same being, or that the creature had strangely asked if Raven could see her, a shadowy clawed hand reaches out from underneath the cloak of the anomaly and grabs onto Raven's shoulder before throwing her into the metal door of the freezer. Given the object's rusted hinges, it crashes onto the ground with the grey skinned Titan rolling off of it an onto the cold floor. Raven lifts up her head just in time to see a dark-purple sphere approaching her and quickly creates a magic barrier around herself. After the attack is deflected and ricochets through the ceiling of the store, Raven's shield drops and her opponent is nowhere to be seen. The mystic Titan stands up, noticing a shadow approaching her. She turns her attention upwards to see the small creature with it's tail lit up as it drops towards her. With no time to create another shield, Raven holds up her arms in an x-shaped pose in front of her face. Without her protection, the attack sends her flying straight back through the doors of the market.

Once outside, the blue-haired sorceress is once again forced to remove herself from the ground and immediately flies into the air with magic forming in her palms. She takes notice of her new surrounding, realizing that she's in some kind of forest. What's a supermarket doing in a place like this? Although, more than likely it's just a combination of two locations... which isn't unheard of; but it is rather interesting. Snapped out of her thoughts, Raven creates a magic sphere in her hand to counteract another one sent at her by the cloaked creature.

"I'm not here to fight you." Raven announces. "I just want to talk."

However, despite her statement, the eight inch tall being leaps into the air and slashes at her with it's shadowy claws. Raven counters each swipe by encasing her arms in magic and blocking each one. During the showdown, the two had rotated a little bit, leaving the smaller of the two to drop back to the grass with a very large tree a little distance behind her. That specific tree catches the attention of Raven as well as it's trunk has been carved out, making a somewhat comfy looking den with what seems to be a grass bed inside.

"Is this your home?" Raven asks in an attempt to get the small bundle of anger to stop fighting and just have a conversation.

"WHy sHouLD yOu cARe?" the anomaly clicks.

"I just want to understand why you keep attacking us."

"It's hIS fAulT."

"Who's? The green one's?"

"No, AsH."

"Ash?"

"THat'S wHat I saiD."

"Sorry, I don't know an Ash."

"YoUr'RE BlaCk-haIReD comPanIOn. BeCAusE of hIm, JEssie'S gONe. NOw he'S mocKinG My MeMOry of hER bY weaRing An r oN hIs sHIrt."

"Who is Jessie?"

"ShE wAs My mASter. ShE LeFt mE wHen ShE wAs cALled bacK By hER boSs aFTer fAIliNg tO bEat thE bRaT aNd hIS sTuPId eleCTriC RAt. He maDe hER ABaNdon mE!"

"I don't understand. You think that Ro...?"

"I HaVe noTHInG tO eXpLain tO yOu!"

After her outburst, the girl/creature that the Teen Titan's had been chasing fires a beam at Raven, catching her off guard and hitting her in the chest.

* * *

The other Titans' view...

"Aww man, this is so boring!" Beast Boy announces as he peels the skin of his eyes down. "When is Raven going to be finished?!"

"Our prisoner is likely uncooperative. She probably started to attack Raven when she first saw her." states Robin as he leans against a wall with his arms crossed.

"I am the worried about her. What if she gets hurt?" questions Starfire.

"Raven can take care of herself." Cyborg voices. "We just need to wait for however long it's going to take her to finish up."

As if on que, Raven suddenly breaks away from her meditation; letting out a pained yelp as she is sent flying back and into Beast Boy. Her body hits him in the face and they both fall over, taking the chair that the shortest Teen Titan was sitting in backwards with them.

"Or she can get done now and we can all go ahead and stop being anxious." deadpans Cyborg.

"What happened?" Starfire questions as she helps Raven stand up while Robin does the same with Beast Boy.

"I'm not entirely sure, but unless Robin had already known Lighting before the incident today, she has him confused with someone else." Raven responds.

"I've never had any contact with him before today." the former Boy Wonder states.

"And this guy was responsible?" asks Cyborg.

"She never mentioned how she got into her state, but that they are the reason that her 'master' abandoned her." Raven answers.

"Master?" questions Starfire. "Like a slave?"

"I don't think so, it sounds like she was more a close friend and teacher if I had to guess."

"That would make more sense." Robin announces.

"And you're sure she was talking about Lighting too?" Cyborg questions.

"How she targeted him today and how she described this 'Ash' guy's companion as an 'electric rat,' I think it's safe to say yes." Raven tells him.

"Anything else?" asks Robin.

"Aside from the locations in her mind being an abandoned supermarket and a forest, I got nothing."

"Well we already learned a lot for one day, for now, we should get some rest. She should be out at least until tomorrow morning."

The rest of the Titan's nod at their leader's announcement and head to their rooms. However, Robin can only lie awake in his bed for the passing two hours. Who did this girl mistake him for? It has to be someone else. He's never even worked with anyone who's used electricity as a weapon... but what if she didn't mistake him? What if they really do know each other? Unable to erase these thoughts, Robin removes himself from his bed and heads into the medical bay. Upon entering, he looks at the unconscious girl for a few moments before walking up next to her head. He move his hand towards the zipper of the hood, but is stopped when the girl grabs his wrist.


End file.
